Maybe one day:
by Ms.Ham
Summary: A story three people,one is a girl who always seems to get into trouble and the other a boy who always gets her out of it and oh yah the girl who tries to get in between them HIllaryxRoxas


Hey :B this is a new one dedicated to my dear friend Hillary ! Anyways :D I hope you guys

Enjoy this one. This time I don't have to copy this from a notebook so it will I guess get updated faster

When I'm bored x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or square Soft but I do own my geet D: that's right my geet!**

**Review :3**

She was a kind, strong hearted, humorous, smart, and pretty girl, she was always finding ways to make people laugh even if she didn't for it to be funny, and her heart was pure, although she wasn't exactly. "Innocent..." ehem.. She had long fair hair a dark brown color although in the light it looked almost red she lived randomness… sporks...muffins.. Whatever you name it. This girl's name was Hillary. She was in love with a boy.

He was a melancholy looking boy, but really he was good-humored and just really tired at times and appeared to be depressed, he was rarely smiling but kept a perfectly straight poker face and even his eyes didn't give away he was thinking and it was always hard to be around him, people said that they thought they were doing something wrong, saying the wrong thins, etc, in black and white he was pretty dense. This boys name was Roxas.

Like we know if he liked anyone. D: 

Hillary sighed deeply seeing Roxas pass the street again like he did everyday with about 100 other fan girls who adored his face, she was sure that he would have ever noticed her behind about 50 other people which was pretty much true no matter how sad it sounded, but at least she wasn't rabid, she would just wave shyly or crack a few jokes and make the crowd laugh, she thought it was nice just to see him, she wasn't selfish like the other girls who screamed and ran after him. Although that was how it was at first at least….but that's for later, she took a deep breath and stepped unto the street and noticed no one else was there she turned to the side and found out why.

"Holy,"

Roxas gasped as a girl who had glomped him had almost deprived him of air but he had managed to push her away, this was another normal day, how had he earned so may fan girls when he hadn't even tried to. He sighed and was almost at the end of the road when he saw a girl standing in the middle of the road, a truck headed right for her, she was dumbstruck like a blinded deer.

"Shit." He murmured as he ran into the street toward the girl and pushed her away from the honking truck to the sidewalk where he heard an inappropriate word shouted out from the truck, he noticed that he was on top of the girl who was still in shock not even noticing that he was there until he poked her head.

"HEY are YOU DEAD," he shouted into her ear making her jump a little then look up at him then around her, her cheeks turned bright red as she stared especially at him.

"Eh?" she asked a little confused at first the rubbing her eyes and making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Pinch meee..." she said in complete happiness, she was surprised to feel the sudden quick pain in her hand as he pinched her.

"So you're alive," he stated obviously then got off her staring at his scraped knee which was bleeding profusely making her want to throw up all over the sidewalk.

"HOLY CRAP EW!" he shouted at his knee making her crack up and start to laugh at his voice and suddenly losing his cool which she had though he would never lose, she took her backpack down from her back and took out a handy bandage, the one you wrap around, she bent down and first got out a alcohol pad and wiped it on his legs, he winced slightly but never cried out in pain, she smiled at his pride, then wrapped the bandaged around his leg carefully.

"Thanks." He muttered so softly that she could barely hear, she acted as if she hadn't heard it clearly.

"What?" she asked starting the bind it tighter and tucking the end into the wrap then getting up and looking at him with a curious face.

"I said thanks." He said a little louder and I gave him a grin and picked up my backpack and slung it over my back.

"No thank you. You saved my goshgadarnit life," she told him gratefully admiring Roxas's voice, wanting to make him talk to her more, it was absolutely intriguing, she looked at him intently until he became uncomfortable.

"Err… Well I have to go, I'll walk you home so that you don't run in front of any more cars," he said seriously as if he was afraid that I would really run into the middle of street and get run over, I made a face then forgot it, I guess it was okay, it was time with Roxas and if it was that, any reason was okay.

HAHAHA :3 I'm making it short today…. Well preview!

She tilted her head at him, the second time he had saved her life.

"How do you always manage to save my life?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice, he

Shrugged and looked to the side as if trying to avoid her glance.

"Maybe you're my knight in shining armor?" she asked jokingly.

"Yah? You really think so... maybe I am." Was it her or was he about to kiss her moving his head all close to hers like that……………..

Continue in chapter 2!

Please Review :B

-ham:B

3 Riku 3


End file.
